Brandon 10 Theme Song
These are the theme songs for each Brandon 10 series. Original Series ♫ It started when an average kid waited by the store But then he found a billion bucks lying on the floor He bought a lab and went hiking He had no idea what was in store He's Brandon 10! He put his powers to good use and fight against any crime Cause with him, (pause) It's always HERO TIME! He's slimy, furry, mass and strong In every shape and size He's Brandon 10! (drumfill) Every Superpower is on his wrist Fighting Supervillains from Earth or Space Because he's a Superhero in every way And if you're with him, he'll save the day! Brandon 10! (x3) ♫ Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Wildpup.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Rowarasaur.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Aqualad.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Slime Shot.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Virus.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Angeler Fish.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Gasadactly.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Snow Bear.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Big Boo.png Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Freezefire.png Alien Force Theme requires music making program. TBA until Brandon 10 gets the required resources to make theme. Brandon10AFThemeScene1.png Brandon10AFThemeScene3.png Brandon10AFThemeScene2.png Brandon10AFThemeScene4.png Brandon10AFThemeScene5.png Brandon10AFThemeScene6.png Brandon10AFThemeScene7.png Brandon10AFThemeScene8.png Brandon10AFThemeScene9.png Brandon10AFThemeScene10.png Brandon10AFThemeScene11.png Brandon10AFThemeScene12.png Brandon10AFThemeScene13.png Brandon10AFThemeScene14.png Brandon10AFThemeScene15.png Brandon10AFThemeLogo.png Ultimate Hero Theme requires music making program. TBA until Brandon 10 gets the required resources to make theme. Brandon10UHTitle1.png|DNA is seen with in a shadowed figure standing in its center revealed to be Brandon, smiling with a faint glow in his eyes. Brandon10UHTitle2.png|The screen then zooms out showing Brandon's upper body. He then quickly pulls down his jacket sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. Brandon10UHTitle3.png|He slaps down the face plate and a flash overcomes him; transitioning to the next scene. Shorts Original Series It opens with a view on the Omnitrix's faceplate and the words, "Brandon 10 Shorts" appears on it. After a second or two, the faceplate is pushed down and a bright flash covers the screen. Specials Alternate Chaos TBA Aliens Among Us Ben 10 Fan Fiction Presents... Text transforms into new text. A Brandon 10 Film... Text transforms into nothing. Camera swings around a DNA Helix showing how its becoming more cybernetic. A pink slide covers the screen followed by a blue one and then lastly, a green one. The slides then shatter revealing a dark screen and the logo fades in. BRANDON 10: ALIENS AMONG US The dark screen then turns into Bellwood, now in the day and the logo fades away after a couple of seconds. The city is shown in a circular motion. Citizens continue on their regular day. A house is seen and an alarm rings. Yawn is heard and a hand puts the alarm on snooze. Starring Ryan Kelley A small tour of the room is seen showing items including action figures and dirty laundry. The tour ends when showing a view of a laptop currently viewing a page on Alien Hero. With Nathan Keyes A figure walks past the laptop which clears the text. A pair of black and white sneakers walk across the room. A chair sits in the corner close to the bed with a green leather jacket hung on it. And Galadriel Stineman A hand grabs the jacket and the figure puts it on, straightens it out and heads outside. The scene cuts to Coco's Car driving down the streets of Bellwood. Top 10 Last 10 seconds of the Alien Force Theme Song are seen but it says "Brandon 10: Alien Force TOP 10" instead of "Brandon 10: Alien Force" Brandon 10 (Reboot) Theme Song Plays :It started with an average kid; he waited by the store :But then he found million bucks; just lying on the floor :He made a lab and went hiking :He had no idea what's in stored :He's Brandon 10! (x2) :He put his powers to good use and fights against any crime :Cause with him, (pause) It's always HERO TIME! :He's slimy, furry, mass and strong :In every shape and size :He's Brandon 10! (x2) :(drum fill) :Every Superpower is on his wrist :Fighting Super Villains from Earth or Space :Because he's a Superhero in every way :And if you're with him, he'll save the day! :Brandon 10! (x3) Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 Shorts Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy